guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Title overview
This is lacking the Chest Hunter title track. No it isn't. http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Title_overview#Treasure_Hunting_title_track. BlueNovember 09:00, 1 December 2006 (CST) Do we have a page showing the bonus for titles? Do we have a page showing what kind of bonus each title give? For example the lightbringer rank helps kill demons, and Sunspear Rank help for the Sunspear rebirth signet... Icyangel Strawberry 14:09, 4 December 2006 (CST) :Sunspear_rank#Benefit <-- this? — Skuld 14:11, 4 December 2006 (CST) Point in the overview? This page seems to have very little point since it all got split into categories. It is hardly an overview as it contains most of the same information all on one page. --''Lemming64'' 21:27, 12 January 2007 (CST) New Addition to Protector Title? Just noticed that there's a new max title for the Protector of series... this is what it said for my Canthan title "You will earn the title of Protector of Cantha once you complete both the primary and secondary objectives of all 13 missions on the continent of Cantha, and the title Guardian of Cantha once you complete them again in hard mode." Any ideas on this "hard mode?" Freon 22:38, 1 February 2007 (CST) :I just see "You have earned the title Protector of X, which is the highest rank within the X Mission Completion Title Track". BlueNovember 08:16, 4 February 2007 (CST) ::That's a new addition with Thursday's update (see the notes section at the bottom). You'll only see it if you don't already have the protector title. Gaile has commented in a post on GWG (sorry don't have the link handy) that it is something that they are working on and will be fully implemented later. --Rainith 00:38, 5 February 2007 (CST) :::Looks like it was partially implemented. Protector titles no longer count towards Koabd (about time really; difficulty difference between that and others was a bit silly). :::"You will earn the title Protector of X once you complete voth the primary and secondary objectives of all 2n missions on the continent of of X, and the title Guardian of X once you complete them again in hard mode". What "hard mode" is no-one seems to know yet. Gaile's comments of "there's a bug" probably pertains to this; people who are thinking the bug is the not-counting-towards-koabd are being optimistic :P BlueNovember 19:42, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::::Then again I could be wrong. Changes reverted. :\ Probably will be back soon though. BlueNovember 05:12, 15 February 2007 (CST) Clean up :-> Some titles include notes, some do not :-> The "Notes" sections are formated about 5 ways across the article :-> Should the order in which titles are presented meant to be alphabetical or catagorical? As at the moment it's a mix of both xD :BlueNovember 19:18, 22 April 2007 (CDT) Drastic Changes I'd like to suggest a massive overhaul for this page to make it useful for something rather than simply copies of all the individual pages crammed together. ...and so on. A simple alphabetical listing of all possible titles and what they mean, linked over to the individual title track pages for further info. Opinions? Suggestions? Volunteers to take it from here? (oh, and if anyone cares to put something similar on the official wiki, you may consider the piece I just did above licensed for wholesale copying over to there.) -- 68.37.119.218 12:06, 26 May 2007 (CDT) ::Mmm. I don't think it's that useful to list each sub-level of each title, at least not here. I would think users would be interested in all details of a specific title when searching, rather than just a specific level of a title. For that reason the browsing pattern would be index of titles -> specific details of a single title. This is pretty much what we have already. I do agree that the layout is convoluted and unfriendly though. --BlueNovember 20:10, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :::I should probably better explain the potential use I can see from this. The first would be for the casual gamer who sees a title in town and is not familiar with that title track. This would provide an easy to scroll through listing that explains exactly what that title means, both in terms of how the person got it and if the person reaps benefits from it, with a link to the individual page for further information on that track if interested. The other use is to the user who simply wants to see what title sounds coolest to them (personally I think Tyrian Cartographer sounds cooler than Tyrian Grandmaster Cartographer, but the completionist in me wouldn't let me stop there). They can simply scan through each achievable title, glance at the requirements to see if that's something they can actually do and if there are any side benefits. :::Granted, this is not something every user who stops by GuildWiki is going to need, but between Title and the individual title track pages, there is no need at all for the page as it currently stands. For the use you describe, the table on Title is far better organized than a Contents box, the actual information given is the same or better on the individual page, and the individual pages have the added benefit of a talk page for that title track. Of course, if you have a better idea, that's why I brought it to the talk page rather than "be bold" as the Wikipedians say. -- 68.37.119.218 14:59, 31 May 2007 (CDT) EotN I added the 5 titles of GWEN. I tried to make it looks clean. Having some pre-defined sorting on the titles would be a good idea. I would suggest the following sorting order which is close to what is currently being displayed : # pvp/pve # Expansion date ( earlier first and core in front ) # Alphabetic Vezz 23:32, 25 September 2007 (CDT) Party Animal Added the Party Animal title, and changed the sweet tooth page so that it didn't mess up the index -Meridan 11:16, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Zaishen Title This title wasn't in this article. Now has been added. Batchie 11:12, 30 May 2008 (UTC)